


Are you Jealous?

by nightswing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, is all, just spoilers of fixing the ship, monwinn makes everything gay tho, so i made it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswing/pseuds/nightswing
Summary: Mon-El and Winn are left to work on the ship together.





	Are you Jealous?

J’onn explained of an emergency that Kara needed from him, then left Mon-El and Winn alone. 

Mon-El glanced over to Winn who was tinkering on a part of ship, and has been mostly quiet since they started. 

He walked over grabbed a wrench to help but Winn rolled his eyes and continued to do work. 

Mon- El sighed, putting away the wrench making it clank loudly to get Winn’s attention, when he got it, “What’s wrong Winn?”

Winn didn’t turn his head towards him but answered, “Everything’s fine.” 

Mon-El folded his arms frowning at his friend, “Look me in eye and tell me that.” 

Winn stays silent. 

Mon-El walked over putting a hand on Winn’s shoulder, not forcing him to look at him, but felt Winn relax under his touch. 

Winn eventually turned towards him with watery eyes, he slid his hands that were free from the tools into his pockets, looking up at Mon-El, “See I’m looking in your eyes.” 

Mon-El ignoring any reaction he might get from Winn pulled him into a hug, Winn frowned but relaxed into his embrace. 

Winn cleared his throat, “Why are you hugging me?” 

Mon -El wraps his arms tightly around his waist, mumbling into Winn’s shoulder, “Because you’re sad.”

Winn smiled softly sniffling his nose, with a small shrug, “I’m fine, just some allergies, so dusty in here.” 

Mon -El chuckled pulling away and grabbing Winn gently by the wrist towards to chairs that were parked in the center, Mon-El sat while patting the seat for Winn next to him, he sat down, feeling awkward from crying in front of the guy he fell for. 

Winn groaned wiping his face from the tears, “Dude i’m so sorry i’m literally raining on your parade.” 

Mon- El scrunched up his face in a way Winn thought was adorable, he shook his head he’s married there is no more adorable 

Winn swallowed down another set of tears that wanted to fall. 

Mon-El smiled at Winn, “There’s a parade, wait, what’s a parade?”

Winn chuckled shaking his head, turning to explain, “Just something people do for fun.”

Mon-El nodded, putting his hand on Winn’s knee, “I wanna take you to a parade Winn, like make you happy again, a sad Winn Schott is literally the most depressing thing to ever see.”

Winn looked down at Mon-El’s hand on his knee, his face turning red, he moved his hand, giving a sad smile, “Yeah, you should probably take you wife instead.” he muttered. 

Mon-El s folded his arms, staring at the ship they were trying to fix, to send him back home, without looking at Winn, “Are you jealous?”

Winn’s eyes widened at the question, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, even taking his jacket off, boy when did it get so hot in here. 

He looked back at Mon-El who looked at him with the most puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen, so instead, he scoffed, “Jealous? of what? You? I mean you’re powers sure, You have a beautiful wife, and you have a ship, that we’re trying to fix.”

Winn decided after looking at him this time with the same puppy dog expression, “No jealous here, jealous would have been me holding on my feelings because you decided to replace me with Kara-“

Mon-El caressed Winn’s cheek, getting closer, “I didn’t mean to replace you, I had feelings for both of you.”

Winn but his lip gently then leaned forward kissing Mon-El, who who didn’t have it in him to push Winn away, he’s always felt it too, Winn realized what he was doing then pulled away, shocked at himself, he groaned, “I’m a home-wrecker!”

Mon-El pulled away from a freaking out Winn. He grabbed Winn by the hand gently squeezing, he raised his eyebrows, “Relax before you get one of those panic things.” 

Winn whined in the back of his throat, “I KISSED YOU! And you’re married! MARRIED! Listen dude, you’re my friend and i’m helping you get back to your planet cause I can feel like the worst person ever alone, and we shall NEVER talk about this!” 

Mon -El opened his mouth to say something but was shushed by Winn’s pressing his lips against Mon-El once more this time a little longer then the last one, he pulled away, groaning at himself, “Okay bye, I need like a nap, and maybe a drink, same time tomorrow okay!” 

Mon-El watched Winn walk out the room with a soft chuckle.


End file.
